Caitlin's Adventures at Hogwarts
by Alyssachanpc
Summary: Caitlin, a halfblood, part Veela goes though her years of Hogwarts. She delts with Prejudice and Racism from Draco and his friends.
1. Year 1 Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters nor the Works of Harry Potter. May contain spoilers**

_Notice that Fleur is 14 years old, Caitlin is 11 years old and Gabrielle is 5 years old._

Caitlin Delacour was born in France in April 24, 1980. She was given to her grandparents who lived in Great Britain since the family had two children to take care and the third one would be too much. She was 1 year old when she moved. The grandparents have magical powers and were pure-blood but do not look down to Half-bloods and Muggle-born.

Caitlin is a half-blood witch, since her other side of the family is not a witch or a wizard. She has shiny, long blond hair, blue eyes, and beauty that makes men attracted to her. She is a kind, sweet, and gentle girl who seems to like nature. She usually spends most of her time outside doing outdoor activities in her yard.

During that time, the family always keeps in contact with Caitlin so they won't forget their parents. Caitlin was lonely and sat in her room most of the time. She never was talked to since her grandparents always go out or go to work. She draws artwork and writes some letters to her family to tell them what happen each week.

When Caitlin is 11 years old, a letter from Hogwarts was received on July 1st, 1991. She opens it and she was accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After she showed the letters to her grandparents, they took her to Diagon Alley to buy supplies for school. They went to Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley to take money out from the grandparent's vault to buy supplies for school and money that Caitlin can spend at Hogwarts. After they got some gold galleons, they let Caitlin to get a wand from Ollivanders shop while they brought the remaining supplies required for first years. Caitlin went into the shop and Ollivander appears from the shelves of wands. She was given a wand to test, and it took awhile to get a perfect match. Finally, they have found a perfect match within thirty minutes. Her wand was a fourteen inch, rosewood, and Veela hair.

After getting her wand, she meets with her grandparents. Her grandparents brought books required for First year courses, quills and parchment, required robes and uniforms, and an owl. The owl the grandparents brought is a Barn Owl which was used in the house, since the other one died due to old age. It was kept in the house and went to Caitlin for the weekend so she is able to send messages.

After shopping for supplies, then they have lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. Caitlin overheard about Harry Potter, who lived after Voldemort attempted to kill him. She is a fan of Harry Potter since she read the article in _The Daily Prophet_ about "The boy who lived" against Voldemort. Soon, it was getting late, so Caitlin and her grandparents went home.

End of the summer season was over, and Caitlin packed up all her stuff and her grandparents went to Kings Cross to the Hogwarts Express which was on Platform 9 and 3/4. Caitlin thought that there was no such thing as a platform 9 and ¾. She was ignorant when she went though the portal to the Hogwarts Express. She says goodbye to her grandparents and aboard the Hogwarts Express train.


	2. Ch1 The Misfits in the Hogwarts Exp

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters nor the Works of Harry Potter. May contain spoilers**

As the train begins to leave, Caitlin's Grandparents waved and she waved back. As the trains move out of the station, Caitlin finds a seat. She decides to sit with Harry. Caitlin shuts the door and sits down. Then she saw Harry Potter with her own eyes with amazement.

"Oh, it can't me." Caitlin yelled, "It's Harry Potter!"

Harry sighs because he was getting the glory all day since he went on the Hogwarts Express.

"What is your name?" asked Harry Potter to Caitlin.

"My name is Caitlin Delacour," answered Caitlin, "I heard that you stopped you-know-who and got a scar. Can I see it?"

Then, Harry shows him the scar in his forehead. Caitlin was amazed to see his scar. Then, Malfoy stormed in the room.

"Hey, Potter, what you got there?" asked Malfoy "You got yourself a girlfriend. From my judgments from her appearance and her wand, she is a mudblood."

Caitlin was upset by that option. Then, she slaps Malfoy for calling her a mudblood because she wasn't a pureblood. Then she cries.

"Why do you have to be sooooo mean to me!" cries Caitlin, "I can't believe you call me a mud-blood, meanie!"

Then, Draco was shocked, and then he runs away. Harry Potter tries to comfort Caitlin, but she doesn't stop crying. Soon, Ron opens the door. Ron was also a First year who is looking for a seat on the train. It seems that all the seats on the train are taken.

"What happen to that girl?" asked Ron while taking a seat.

"She was called a Mud-blood," answered Harry, "Draco made fun of her."

"Oh, but what is her name then?" asked Ron.

"Caitlin Delacour," answered Caitlin as she weeps.

Then a cart of candy came to their apartment. The old woman opens a door.

"Do you want anything from the trolley, dear?" asked the old lady.

"No thanks," answered Ron, "My mom packed my lunch." Then he holds a smashed peanut and jelly sandwich.

"I'll buy Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, please," weeps Caitlin. Then she hands the lady 6 sickles and the old lady gives Caitlin a box of Jelly beans.

"I will buy a lot of candy," answered Harry when he pulls out 30 sickles. Then he buys a lot of candy from the old lady.

After they got their sweets, Ron and Harry shared the candy that Harry brought while Caitlin eats the jelly beans. She made an ugly face when she ate the vomit favored jelly bean. Harry and Ron laughed at Caitlin's face. She smiled.

Then a girl opens the door.

"Have you seen a toad?" asked a girl, "Neville seem to lose his." She stopped with amazement when she saw Harry Potter. "Oh, it's Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger, and what are your names?"

"Caitlin Delacour," Caitlin responds.

"Ronald Weasley," answered Ron

"Pleasure," answered Hermione, "You should put your uniforms on, we will be arriving soon." Then she closes the door.

"Anyways, this is my rat, Scabbers," answered Ron, "He likes to eat candy and play with me."

"Cool," answered Caitlin, "but I thought that rats are gross. Anyways, my Grandparents brought a new Barn Owl since our old owl died due to old age. How is it like at home?"

"Horrible," Answered Harry, "I have to live at the Dursley's and they don't treat me well. I am happy that I left their house."

"Mine was boring," said Caitlin, "All I do all day is go outside and do outdoor activities and read some spell books for beginners so I would get a good start in Hogwarts."

As they talk about the summer, the train finally arrives at Hogwarts. Caitlin went out of the compartment into another one to dress into her uniforms. The doors in the train opened. Hagrid calls for the Prefects to come out. The first year students went on boat while everyone else went to the castle by carriage. Finally they arrived at Hogwarts near the stairs waiting for Professor McGonagal near the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 2 The Sorting Hat

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters nor the Works of Harry Potter. May contain spoilers**

"As you walk into the Great Hall, please follow me and not to sit down at any tables until you are sorted," said Professor McGonagal "Follow me."

Then, the entrance to the Great Hall opened and all the 1st year students follow McGonagal. Caitlin was amazed by the floating candles in the ceiling. There were students from second year to seventh year. Soon, they were at the front of the Sorting Hat, which is used to sort people into the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

"As I call your name, come forth and be sorted into your house," said Professor McGonagal.

A few people were sorted into their houses. As soon Caitlin's name was called, she walked up to the chair and sat down. McGonagal puts the Sorting Hat on Caitlin's head. Then the hat started to talk.

"Interesting, very interesting," said the Sorting Hat, "You have many ambitions and hidden bravery which isn't revealed. I say…. Gryffindor…"

After Caitlin was sorted, she sat with the table of other Gryffindor students. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Neville were sorted in Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Soon, all the first years were sorted into the houses. The Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore stands up to make a speech.

"Welcome back to another year of Hogwarts," said Albus Dumbledore, "I have some important announcements that I will say first. Our new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher will be Remus Lupin. Also, the fifth corridor is out of bounds, and if you get caught, detentions will be received and house points will be deducted. Lastly, Filch wants to remind me that that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, and if you enter, you will die in a painful death. Thank you! Enjoy your feast!"

Soon, food on the table magically appeared on the table. Caitlin didn't ate that much because she doesn't want to be overweight.

"Why aren't you eating?" asked Ron to Caitlin.

"I don't want to get fat," answered Caitlin quietly.

"You are not fat," said Ron, "really, you look really beautiful."

"Well, thank you," answered Caitlin.

Then Draco Malfoy went to her. He was with his other two friends who are pure-bloods, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey, you filthy little mudblood," said Draco Malfoy "Not eating because you are too fat!"

Crabbe and Goyle laugh, but Caitlin was angry. Malfoy was snickering, but Hermione, Harry, and Ron were not laughing at all. Soon, Caitlin got up and punches Malfoy in the Stomach.

"OW!" yelled Malfoy when he got punched by Caitlin. Soon, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle ran way from her.

"That felt good," said Caitlin "That will teach them a lesson not to get on my bad side."

After she punched Malfoy, she started eating. The feast lasted for 2 hours. She talked to Ron, Harry, and Hermione about anything. At the end of the feast, the Gryffindor students will lead to the Common Room. They went trough the Grand Staircase which all the staircases move to one place to another. On the 7th level which leads to Gryffindor Tower, The prefect, Percy Weasley stopped near the picture of the Fat Lady. Everyone stop behind him. He says the password and the picture open like a door. The Gryffindor students went inside the Common Room.

"This is the Gryffindor Common Room," said Percy "No one is permitted to go out of this common room during the night. You may socialize with other Gryffindor students and do other activities here. Non-Gryffindor students are not permitted to enter this common room. The girl's dormitory are on the left and the boy's dormitory is on the right. Get off to bed then. " Then he leaves the common room for his hall duty.

Caitlin explores the common room. There was a fireplace, sofas, a table with books on it, and Gryffindor banners hanging around the wall which is yellow and red. Caitlin sets off to bed. She dresses in her night gown and she sleeps peacefully.

The next morning, Caitlin rises out of bed. Then she wrote a letter to Fleur and the younger sister, Gabrielle. She wrote:

September 1st, 1991

Dear Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour,

I really miss you. Anyways, I was invited to learn at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I got sorted into Gryffindor. Also I teach a lesson to that pure blood meanie, Draco Malfoy who calls me a mud-blood because I was half-blood. Anyways, I got a fourteen inch, rosewood, and Veela hair wand and I made friends with Harry Potter!

I really, really miss you, especially since I don't know you as much I should. I hope you write back soon!

Sincerely

Caitlin Delacour

After she wrote the letter on parchment, she puts it in an envelope. She writes the name of her sisters and went to the owlery. She puts the letter on the beak of the Owl and it flew off. Then she goes back upstairs to check what her first class is. Then, she went to the Great Hall for breakfast.


	4. Ch3 The Broomstick Astonishment

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters nor the Works of Harry Potter. May contain spoilers**

As breakfast started, Caitlin went up to Hagrid.

"Yesterday, that meanie Malfoy called me a mudblood," said Caitlin.

"But wait, aren't you a half blood since you are quarter Veela?" asked Hagrid,

"Malfoy is using that term wrong. Mudblood is a term for muggle-born witches and wizards, not half-bloods. I'll speak to him, and best off avoiding Malfoy."

"Okay, I will," answered Caitlin.

Then, Ron, Harry, and Hermione overheard what Caitlin and Hagrid talked about.

"I never knew you were quarter Veela!" yelled Ron.

"Not too loud, Ron," said Hermione.

"Sorry," said Ron "but Caitlin is so beautiful that I love her. Anyways, what is a Veela?"

"I don't know, but I'll look in the library later," said Hermione.

Then Fred and George enter the Great Hall and sit near Ron. Fred was holding a bottle with an unknown liquid which is pink.

"Ron, we made a new product," said Fred.

"What is that?" asked Ron.

"It's a new love potion," said Fred, "it's called WonderWitch"

"A love what?" said Ron with confusion.

"You can put this on their food or drink and make the person who eats or drink the food fall in love with you," said George.

"It's harmless," said Fred "It won't harm his or her health."

"Great," said Ron "Then I can use it on Caitlin Delacour so she will fell in love with me!"

While Caitlin wasn't looking, Ron put some of the love potion into Caitlin's Orange Juice. Caitlin eats her breakfast and when she attempts to drink from her cup, Hermione screamed.

"Don't drink the orange juice!" yelled Hermione.

"Why?" asked Caitlin with confusion.

"Ron put love potion in your orange juice," answered Hermione.

"Oh gosh, if I drank it, then I fall in love with Ron?" asked Caitlin. Then she screams. "Ron, why did you do this?"

"Because I love you," said Ron "because of your looks."

"I'm too young to love someone, and I don't have any interest in you, sorry," said Caitlin.

Then, Ron runs out of the Great Hall. Then, Caitlin stares at Fred and George which have their love potions in their hand. Then, Caitlin steals the Love Potion and turns it in to Professor McGonagal.

"Thank you for telling me," said Professor McGonagal "I reward Gryffindor 500 house points for turning in this love potion.""Thank you Professor," answered Caitlin.

She notices that her flying lessons were going to start. She ran to the fields for her flying lessons on time. She made it on time without being late. A few minutes later, Madam Hooch enters the field with all the broomsticks. She has gray, short hair and yellow-hawk like eyes. She drops the broomsticks on the ground.

"Welcome to your first Flying Lesson," said Madam Hooch "What are you waiting for, grab a broomstick and follow my instructions. Once you get the broomstick, lay it on the ground and wait for my instructions."

All the students took a broomstick and lay it on the ground.

"What a boring lesson," complained Malfoy.

"Excuse me Malfoy," said Madam Hooch "If you don't want to learn how to fly, just go to Professor Snape and complain about it. Anyhow, hold your right hand over the broom and say UP with feeling."

All the students were saying "up". Caitlin, Harry, and Draco were able to get the broom to go up into their hand while everyone else was trying to get the broom up. When Ron tries to use the "up" command on the broom, the broom wracked Ron by the handle. Harry laughs at Ron.

"Shut up Harry," said Ron.

"Next part of the lesson, you will learn how to mount your broom and start flying," said Madam Hooch "Mount your broom, hold onto the handle, but not too tightly. Hover a bit and go back to the ground."

Then Neville Longbottom raises from the ground, everyone was laughing. Madam Hooch was mad and telling him to get down. Neville couldn't handle the broom correctly and it was going insanely. Neville gets caught on a statue and he fell to the ground. His wrist was broken. Draco picks up Neville Longbottom's Rememberall. Caitlin saw what Draco Malfoy was planning to do.

"Ow! Ow!" yells Neville while holding the broken wrist.

"It looks like a broken wrist," said Madam Hooch, "I want everyone to stay here while I take Neville to the Hospital Wing."

Madam Hooch walks away with Neville to the Hospital Wing. Then Draco got onto his broom.

"Hey, look what we have here," said Draco "Caitlin and Harry, both half-bloods.

Half-bloods are even worst than mudblood." He starts to fly in the air while Caitlin got onto his broom.

"You meanie!" yelled Caitlin "Give Neville's Remembrall back!"

"You can have it back," said Malfoy "I don't want it, catch."

Draco drops the Remembrall and Caitlin tries to catch it, but couldn't. Professor McGonagal was seeing what happen in the field. Then Harry got on the broom and catches it. Everyone was cheering Harry on, but not Caitlin. Caitlin felt upset. Then, Professor McGonagal went on the field.

"I want to see Caitlin and Harry for a moment," said Professor McGonagal. Caitlin and Harry follow McGonagal. Draco was smiling because he got Caitlin and Harry in trouble.

They walk upstairs to the Defense against the Dark Arts class. Professor

McGonagal knocks on the door and opens it.

"Can I see Oliver Wood," said Professor McGonagal

"Sure," said Professor Lupin while he was teaching his class.

Oliver Wood emerges out of the class.

"We have found ourselves a new Seeker and Chaser." said Professor McGonagal.

Everyone was talking about Caitlin Delacour and Harry Potter about the incident on the field and how they got on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Rita Skeeter was coming. Ron hugged Caitlin because they are friends. When they hug each other, a flash of light came from the Camera.

"Interesting," said Rita Skeeter "Caitlin suffers love pains with Harry Potter and Ron…."

Caitlin and Ron walk away while Rita was writing notes with her Quick Quotes Quill. Caitlin, Harry, and Ron enter the common room.

"It was a rough day, I will get some beauty sleep," said Caitlin.

She walks upstairs. Then she discovers a Snowy Owl on the window ceil. It has a letter for Caitlin. She takes the letter and reads it.

September 2, 1991

Dear Caitlin Delacour,

We miss you sooooo much. I am sooooo proud that you got into Gryffindor. I reeely need toooo improve my nglish. Can you hep me over the holiday break. Rite back soon, Caitlin.

Sincerely,

Fleur Delacour

"Wow," said Caitlin "She really needs to improve her English."

She closes the letter and put it in the trunk. Then she went down for dinner in the Great Hall.


	5. Ch3 Infomation Caitlin's Bio

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters nor the Works of Harry Potter. May contain spoilers**

_Fleur and Gabrielle's Parents name weren't mentioned in the book, Parents name are made up. Notice that Gabrielle is the youngest sister._

Caitlin Delacour is specified as a half-blood (see blood purity). She is quarter Veela and half witch mother and a wizard as a father. Caitlin's mother attended Beauxbatons Academy while Caitlin's father attended Hogwarts. Caitlin's mother's name is Catherine and Caitlin's father's name was James. James currently works in the Ministry of Magic as a Junior Secretary. Catherine doesn't work at all, mainly does the housework and write letters to other relatives.

Caitlin was sent to James's grandparents in 1981 since taking care of one teenage girl was hard and they mainly use a lot of money when Fleur was attending Beauxbatons Academy (Who said supplies was free?). In 1986, Gabrielle, the youngest sister in the family was born, and was kept in the family since it wasn't difficult to rise. Caitlin lived with pure-blood grandparents who are similar to the Weasleys. James's grandparents respected non pure-bloods and muggles (non-magical folk). Caitlin discovered that she was quarter Veela at 8 years old when she looks at herself in the mirror. She has immense beauty.

Caitlin visits her sisters in France every summer to socialize and do activities with them. Caitlin is the only one of the siblings that can speak English fully. Gabrielle knows most of the English Language, but not all of it. Fleur only knows some English and when she talks, she use broken English.

Caitlin has beauty, but she has more courage and strength than Fleur and Gabrielle have put together. She is brave and don't let anything get in her way. For example, she punches Draco Malfoy after she was insulted. She is also smart, and able to do assignments perfectly.

Caitlin has some weaknesses. Some boys like Ron, is attracted by her Veela appearances. Caitlin frequently gets love letters from Ron, Fred, George, and other male students. She can't decide which one will become her boyfriend. It becomes a problem when she has to pick someone for the Yule Ball in 3rd year (which won't be coming for awhile). Also, when she gets insulted, she will cry or weep for hours. She cares about her reputation and also, her appearances. As most teenager witches notice, being fat is not good when you want to be beautiful. Caitlin would eat a lot of fruits, vegetables and some meat, but hardly touch the beef.

Caitlin has a beautiful appearance. She has a beautiful face, shinny, straight long blond hair, and blue eyes. She usually wears a beautiful dress during a party. When she is at home, she wears a skirt and a sweater. She cares about her appearance so much that she even uses makeup. Most students at Hogwarts don't use makeup normally, but Caitlin seems to use it every day to maintain her beauty.

How is Caitlin like? Caitlin is a nice, sweet, smart girl. She is outgoing that she needs to talk all the time. Caitlin likes to draw pictures, and make stories about the wizarding world and magical romance stories in the Wizarding Community. She is especially fond with nature. She likes to explore the outdoors to learn more about the environment.


	6. Chapter 4 Embarassment in the Great Hall

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters nor the Works of Harry Potter. May contain spoilers**

As Caitlin enters the Great Hall, she gets confronted by Malfoy.

"You got _yourself _a boyfriend, Caitlin" said Malfoy holding up a copy of _Witch's Weekly, _a magazine targeted for girls and women

Caitlin starts to read the article. She saw a picture of her hugging Ron shaped as a heart.

**Caitlin Delacour's Secret Heartaches**

By Rita Skeeter

As Caitlin, the smart beautiful girl looking for love, she hugs Ron Weasley. She is recently added to the Gryffindor Quidditch Team as a Chaser. She is nasty and very intelligent. She spends too much reading her book that she goes crazy.

Caitlin secretly uses "illegal" love potions like _WonderWitch_ to gain her love. She loves Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. She uses these potions to satisfy her love life to gain celebrity and popular wizards mentioned above.

Don't try these methods, or you will lose your reputation.

Caitlin feels disgusted after reading the horrible article written.

"Interesting," said Malfoy "You feel…"

Then Caitlin punches Malfoy in the stomach. Then she stormed to the Gryffindor table and sat near Harry Potter.

"I can't believe that someone would publish this in a news paper!" cried Caitlin.

"I thought you use our love potions, Ron," said Fred.

"That picture looks ridiculous Ron and Caitlin," said George.

"Shut up!" cried Caitlin. She was sobbing on her dinner. "I feel like writing a Holler to Rita Skeeter"

"Cool!" said Fred "I hope it's a scary one"

"You better look at this," said Hermione.

"Look at what?" asked Neville.

"This article," answered Hermione

George, Fred, Harry, Caitlin, Ron, and Neville gathered around Hermione's copy of _The Daily Prophet_.

**Wizard Escaped from Azkaban Prison**

The wizard named, Sirius Black, has escaped from Azkaban Prison yesterday while the Dementors weren't looking. Sirius Black is known to killed Lily and James Potter on October 31, 1980. Sirius is also accused of killing Peter Pettigrew in the process of the killing.

The Ministry of Magic advises you not to use any magic against this wizard since he is dangerous. The reward is 10,000 golden gallons if caught.

"Wait, I overheard that Voldemort killed Lilly and James Potter, not Sirius Black" said Caitlin.

"I thought so too," said Hermione "but it's complicated."

"Sirius Black killed my parents?" asked Harry

"No, he did not, he was framed," said Hermione.

Caitlin looks at the next article. It was the article about her and Harry. She reads it.

**Caitlin Delacour and Harry Potter – Hogwarts First Young Quidditch Players ever in History**

By Rita Skeeter

"Not another embarrassing article of me," said Caitlin. She reads rest of the article.

**Caitlin Delacour and Harry Potter – Hogwarts First Young Quidditch Players ever in History**

By Rita Skeeter

Gryffindor Students Caitlin Delacour and Harry Potter have made the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. They are one of the first youngest Quidditch players to play on a Hogwarts Quidditch Team. Caitlin, appointed Chaser, is beautiful, but she is a cry baby and Harry, appointed Seeker worries too much about his scar.

Caitlin got embarrassed even more from that article. Then she saw Malfoy laughing across the Slytherin Table. She looks at him and he started to insult her.

"Hey Caitlin," said Malfoy "Too famous to beat us up, filthy little half-blood girl!"

Caitlin gets really angry and stormed out of the great hall.

"Bloody hell," said Ron "did Malfoy made her very angry?"

"Yes, very angry," Hermione answered.

After dinner in the Great Hall, Caitlin's friends went up to the Gryffindor Common Room. They found Caitlin crying.

"What's wrong Caitlin?" asked Hermione.

"Malfoy called me a filthy little half-blood girl," Caitlin answers while she was sobbing.

"I don't like Malfoy either," said Harry.

"I'm going to Hagrid tomorrow," said Caitlin "to tell him what happen. Anyways, I'm off to bed. Good Night!"

Harry, Ron, Fred and George went to the boy's dormitory. Caitlin went to her dormitory. She dresses up in her night gown and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 5 The Bogart

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters nor the Works of Harry Potter. May contain spoilers**

Caitlin rises from her bed and dresses up in her uniform for breakfast. She sits with Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"What are you reading, Hermione?" asked Caitlin

"Witch's Weekly," answered Hermione.

"I hope you don't believe the rubbish Rita Skeeter said?" Caitlin asked "not all the facts are true."

"I know, I know," said Hermione.

Then a package for Caitlin and Harry was dropped on the table.

"What is this package someone sent us?" asked Caitlin and Harry.

"Yets open it," said Ron cheerfully.

They open both of the packages; both of the brooms were Nimbus 2000. Ron stared at it with amazement. Caitlin took the card written for her.

To Caitlin Delacour: I 'ope this room will help you wwwwin your qidditch game.

P.S. My sister is trying to say that this broom will help you win your Quidditch game

From: Fleur, Gabrielle, and Mr. and Mrs. Delacour.

"Wow, this broom looks sooooo cool," said Caitlin cheerfully.

After they eat breakfast, Harry and Caitlin put their broomsticks back in the Dormitories. After they put them away, they meet Ron and Hermione in the Front Hall. After they meet, they walk to Hagrid's hut and knocked the door.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Caitlin, and Hermione," said Hagrid "Yeh can enter my hut"

"Well," said Hagrid "What yer problem?"

"Caitlin was called a "filthy little pure-blood girl" by Malfoy," said Harry.

Hagrid gasps. "He did not," said Hagrid

"What is a half-blood?" asked Ron.

"It means that yer born from muggle-born parents," said Hagrid "There are some people like the Malfoys, Harry. The Malfoys think they are better than anyone else because they're what's called "pureblood." Don't tell anyone but I am half-giant. My father was a wizard and my mother a giantess."

"Erm, Ron," said Hermione "Caitlin is part Veela."

"Blimey, I never saw a Veela in Hogwarts before," said Hagrid.

"I'm part-Veela," said Caitlin "I only have beauty and breathtaking qualities, but I don't throw handfuls of fire at people when I'm angry, become like a bird, or able to do sensual dance. My sisters, Fleur and Gabrielle is also part-Veela and isn't able to do any of those things."

"Oh," said Ron.

"Anyways, off to yer classes everyone," said Hagrid.

They went out of Hagrid's hut to the first Defense against the Dark Arts Class. They went though the grand staircase to the first floor where the Defence against the Darks Arts class is to be held. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Caitlin take a seat.

"I'm Remus Lupin," said Professor Lupin "I'll be your defense against the dark arts teacher this year. Today, we are going to learn about Bogarts. Bogarts are shape shifters. They will turn into thing that a person fears the most when encountered by a person. To fight against a Bogart, there is a special spell. This spell is Riddikulus (ri-di-KYOO-lus). Repeat right after me. Riddikulus"

"Riddikulus!" the whole class said.

"This class is _Riddikulus_," said Malfoy sarcastically.

"Good, now yets get to the fun part," said Professor Lupin "Form a line everyone,"

The class forms a line. Many students were pushing each other to get first in line. In front of the class, there is a shacking wardrobe.

"In this wardrobe, this contains a Bogart," said Professor Lupin "First picture the thing you fear the most, then use the Riddikulus spell to make the Bogart turn into something funny. Make sure you laugh."

Caitlin, the first student went up to the wardrobe.

"Picture the thing you fear the most, Caitlin," said Professor Lupin.

Then, Lupin opens the wardrobe, and then Draco Malfoy which is purposively a Bogart comes out of the Wardrobe

"Concentrate Caitlin," said Professor Lupin.

"Riddikulus," said Caitlin clearly.

Then Draco (Bogart) turns into a ferret. Everyone was laughing. The next person was up to try the spell. Ron went up near the Bogart. The Bogart turns into a spider. Ron gets scarred when the Bogart turns into a spider.

"Riddikulus," said Ron.

The spider suddenly has tap dancing shoes and it couldn't keep its balance. The next person was Harry. Harry stared at the tap dancing spider and then it turned into Lord Voldemort.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Lupin trying to protect Harry. The Bogart turns into a full moon. "Riddikulus!" and the Bogart turn into a balloon and it goes back into the wardrobe. "Sorry, about that. Class dismissed"

Everyone was staring at Harry Potter for that incident.

"What are you trying to pull, Potter?" asked Malfoy.

"Nothing," answered Harry, "Nothing at all."

After class, they went down for dinner in the Great Hall. Harry scar was burning.

"What wrong?" asked Ron.

"Scar," said Harry.

After the feast, Dumbledore had an announcement.

"Due to the recent events about Sirius Black, there are special measures we have to take to keep our students safe," said Dumbledore "To keep this school safe, the Ministry of Magic will have Dementors on school grounds during the night hours. Students are advised not to go into school grounds during the night hours since they will feel the effects of the Dementors. Dementors are creatures who feed on happy moments. Remember that our happy moments will always help us recover from our painful and sad memories. Thank you, you are dismissed."

Then, everyone in the great hall left the Great Hall to their common rooms.

"Dementors?" asked Ron to Hermione "At Hogwarts?"

"Yes, since Sirius Black escaped Azkaban," answered Hermione.

"I'm getting tired, I'm off to bed," said Harry "I had a rough day."

"Good Night Harry!" said Caitlin, Ron, and Hermione. Then Harry walks up to his dormitory. Then, Caitlin, Ron, and Hermione go off to bed after Harry for tomorrow's next adventure.


	8. Chapter 6 Quidditch Lessons

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters nor the Works of Harry Potter. May contain spoilers**

The next day, Caitlin rises. An owl was on the windowsill. Caitlin takes the letter from the owl's beak and reads it.

To: Caitlin Delacour

Your Quidditch lessons start today. Please bring your broom stick to your lesson. It will start 1:00 PM sharp. We need to get a fresh start before the season starts.

From,

Oliver Wood

Gryffindor Quidditch Captain

Caitlin goes down for breakfast. She sits with Ron and Hermione.

"Where is Harry?" asked Caitlin.

"He is at the Hospital Wing," answered Ron "He complains that his scar is hurting."

"Oh," said Caitlin.

Then an owl flies to the Gryffindor table and drops a letter for Ron Weasley. Then, Ron opens the letter. He reads the letter written from his mother.

Dear Ron,

I have forgotten to tell you, Ginny was accepted to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic just today. Ginny is living with Bill Weasley in France. I am so proud how much she can achieve. She looks cute in her new uniforms.

She can benefit more by going there instead of going to Hogwarts. Don't worry; she will still visit you during the holidays.

Write back soon!

From,

Molly Weasley

"What?" yelled Ron "Ginny is going to Beauxbatons?"

"Hogwarts isn't the only magical school in the world," said Hermione "There are others."

"I heard of Beauxbatons," said Caitlin "My sisters attend there."

"What sisters?" asked Ron with confusion.

"Fleur and Gabrielle," said Caitlin.

"I didn't know you have sisters," said Ron.

"I told you million times I have sisters," said Caitlin.

"Oh," said Ron "Do they look beautiful?"

"Ugh, yes," said Caitlin "Did I told you they are part Veela?"

"Yes," said Ron.

"So Ron, please stop asking me stupid questions," said Caitlin.

Caitlin looks at the letter and sees a line after letter.

Don't go anywhere near Sirius Black, he a dangerous wizard. Don't worry, Arthur Weasley was promoted.

"This explains it," said Caitlin "Why Ginny is going to another school."

"To avoid being made fun by Malfoys?" asked Ron.

"No," answered Caitlin "Your father is able to send her there with a promotion."

"Oh," answered Ron.

After eating breakfast, Caitlin gets ready for her Quidditch lessons with Oliver Wood. Caitlin and Harry go to the field.

"Hi Caitlin and Harry," said Oliver Wood "I will introduce the equipment used in Quidditch. Oliver then opens the case.

"What are those red big balls?" asked Caitlin.

"Those are Quaffles," answered Oliver Wood "Chasers throw it in one of those three hoops of the opposing team."

"What are those moving balls?" asked Harry.

"You better hold this," said Oliver. He hands Harry a bat. "You better stand back"

Oliver releases a Bludger and goes back to Harry. Harry hits the Bludger and it goes into the air and back to the ground. Oliver catches it and puts it back into the case.

"What was that?" asked Harry.

"It's a Bludger," answered Oliver Wood "it's a ball to attack other players. Beaters knock the Bludger at the opposing team, but I am more concerned about this." He takes out the Golden Snitch. "This is the Golden Snitch. It's difficult to catch. Once the seeker catches it, it will end the game and the team catches it usually wins. By catching the Snitch, the team who catches it gets 150 points"

"Cool," said Harry.

"In each team, there is one Keeper, two Beaters, three Chasers, and one seeker," said Oliver Wood "the goal of this game is to make as many points as possible and catch the golden snitch. The team with the most amounts of points after the seeker catches the snitch wins. I'll explain more tomorrow. That's the end of the lesson then"

"We have potions at 3:00 PM," said Caitlin "Lets go Harry!"

They left the fields to the dungeons. They enter the Potions Classroom and saw Snape. Snape was very angry.

"Late for Potions Class, Potter and Delacour," said Severus Snape "50 points off from Gryffindor"

"That's sooooo mean," said Caitlin quietly while taking her seat.


	9. Ch4 Info Ginny's Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters nor the Works of Harry Potter. May contain spoilers**

_Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is a magic school similar to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry. The current headmaster at Beauxbatons is Olympe Maxime._

During September, Ginny was sleeping in bed writing in her Diary. Arthur Weasley was recently promoted in the Ministry of Magic and the Weasley got a large sum of money. Bill, who graduated out of Hogwarts early, was living in France at the time. Molly Weasley was knitting a sweater while Errol, the barn owl lands on the table with a letter in the beak.

"What's this?" said Molly while picking up the letter.

The letter was for Ginevra Molly Weasley. Molly calls Ginny down.

"There is a letter sent to you, dear," said Molly.

"Letter for me?" said Ginny "I'm too young."

"Open it," said Molly.

Ginny opens a letter and she was shocked.

Dear Ginevra Molly Weasley

You have been accepted to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

Ginny stops reading

"What?" said Ginny "This can't be?"

"Well," said Molly "Bill got an invitation which result in that letter, dear."

Ginny continues reading.

You are a witch, a person that has magical powers. School will start on September 15th to July 15th. All supplies including uniform will be sent to you. The only thing you need is to buy a wand. It will be a pressure to see you at the academy on the first day of school. Have a nice rest of the summer off.

From,

Olympe Maxime

Headmaster of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic

When Arthur comes home for work, he sees Ginny crying.

"What's wrong?" said Arthur.

"Ginny wanted to attend Hogwarts with Harry received a letter from Beauxbatons"

"Well, I heard that Beauxbatons have a good reputation since they care more about studies and reputation," said Author.

"Don't worry Ginny," said Molly "Everything is going to be okay."

"I won't!" cried Ginny "I wanted to be with Harry."

"But you can't get things you wanted in life," said Molly "Life doesn't work that way."

Ginny finally accepts and will attend Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts.


End file.
